


Five Crazy Days

by ladyalta



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Smut, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyalta/pseuds/ladyalta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino couldn’t believe that he was able to do that to Ohno. Blindfolding and tying him up just to be with him for five days before he got married. And then he left. But then he learned that Ohno did not get married, does that mean that he finally got the chance to be with him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Five Crazy Days Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I know my pairings are kinda mix-ups but as the story progresses, you will understand why.
> 
> This is not BDSM. Just read on to understand.

**Prologue**

 

Ninomiya Kazunari, or “Nino” to his friends, is restless. He knows that it’s the last day that he will be with Ohno. He spent five unforgettable days with him and he will treasure those moments when he is gone from his life. A man from a rich family that is starting to gain fame in the art industry even if he still has one year to finish school like Ohno Satoshi wouldn’t take a look at him− a gamer geek who spends his free time playing games aside from reading and studying, who wants to be a music composer in the future and only has one friend all his life.  
He sighed and opened the door to the room where he left Ohno. Ohno was wearing a blindfold. He made sure that he didn’t see him so he wouldn’t know who he is. He would let him think that they are in a wonderful dream in a paradise they created together and he will wake up in the real world with no “him” in it.  
His heart tightened at the thought but he quickly pushed that thought away. Today is his last day and he will make the most out of it that will become his strength to live and move on.  
Ohno’s wearing a blue button-up shirt, board shorts and was sitting on the side of the bed where he tied him up. Even if he still had bed hair, he still looks an angel to him.  
“Ohayou!” he greeted him.  
“Ohayou.”  
“I’ve brought you breakfast.”  
“Thanks.”  
The rope that was tied around his stomach was long from the bedpost and was tight enough not easily removed by barehands. He didn’t have to worry about the blindfold. Ohno’s eyes were closed when he put the blindfold and made sure that it was thick enough and was tied tightly but not to the point that it hurts him so he can’t really see how he looks like and tight enough that he wouldn’t be able to tug it up or down to remove it or remove the knot.  
“What’s the day today?” Ohno asked.  
“Saturday.”  
“Are you sure you’re not some staff working at the gallery?”  
He giggled.  
“I have to talk to my manager tomorrow regarding my upcoming exhibit.”  
“I know. I’m going to leave later.”  
“You really have no plans on telling me who you are?”  
“We’ve already talked about that.”  
“So I wouldn’t see you after this?”  
“Well that’s the right thing.”  
Ohno frowned. Ohno really didn’t like what he was telling him ever since he told him about not seeing him because it’s the right thing. It’s like it was a bad thing. At first that gave him a little hope. But in the end he thought that it was just a ruse to lure him to show himself so he can turn him over.  
“Just eat your breakfast, okay?” he said.  
Ohno didn’t reply, just ate silently.  
His heart felt heavy so as to lessen the feeling, he started cleaning the room. He didn’t want to leave any trace of him there. To make it look like he doesn’t exist at all, like in the dreams.  
“What are you doing?” Ohno asked him.  
“I’m removing the bedsheets. I figured we could just be on the couch cuddling for a while longer then I’ll leave.”  
He didn’t say anything, he just stood there from the bed and let him remove the bedsheeets. After a while, he felt him feeling around until he was holding his hand.  
“Oh-chan?”  
He didn’t say anything, instead he held his hand tightly and removed the bedsheets he was holding. As he guided him up, he could feel his heart hammering against his chest. And that’s when Ohno kissed him on his temple. He felt like crying, ‘cause he was so gentle and...  
The kiss went down on his cheeks until their lips meet. Their kiss was slow and sweet like they were living the moment, as if they don’t want it to end. And he could feel that they are both getting hard. They removed their clothes until they were both naked. They were both kissing again as Ohno laid him down on the bed. He moaned when he felt his tongue met his and sucked it while his hands were moving on his sides up and down. Ohno’s kiss then went down to his neck and to his collarbone and sucked the skin there until he left a mark. While Ohno was busy kissing him, he reached out under the pillows to get the lube, opened the cap, got one of Ohno’s hand and smeared a generous amount on the fingers. And then Ohno went back to kissing him on the lips as one of his fingers started teasing his entrance and finally entering him. He moaned into the kiss as the finger move in and out of him and then he felt another finger entering him, scissoring him, stretching and opening him up. When the fingers brushed his prostate, he broke the kiss to groan in pleasure, arching his back. Ohno felt that he was ready so he removed his fingers earning a small whine from him, pumped his erection with what’s left of the lube on his fingers a few times and positioned his cock on his entrance. He entered slowly while giving kisses all over his face to distract him until he was in him fully. He let him adjust to him for a while, even if they did this for five days already, he’s still tight. Ohno withdrew his cock with only the head inside him and slammed back in again hitting his spot dead on earning a loud groan from him. And then Ohno set a furious pace wanting to reach the heavens, as his hand pumped his erection in time of his pace so he can get to the heavens with him. They were moaning each other’s name and Nino could feel that Ohno’s coming as well as he.  
“Oh-chan, I love you,” Nino said and that was it, Ohno came hard inside of him and after a few more pumps from Ohno, Nino came as well.


	2. Five Crazy Days Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino couldn’t believe that he was able to do that to Ohno. Blindfolding and tying him up just to be with him for five days before he got married. And then he left. But then he learned that Ohno did not get married, does that mean that he finally got the chance to be with him?

Chapter One

“Oh my god! Jun-chan, I really can’t believe it! You’re marrying the rich and famous upcoming artist Ohno Satoshi!” Ikuta Toma exlaimed. Three friends are talking inside a classroom in Tokyo University of Arts.

“Well, what can I say. My parents wanted me to marry him. As if I have a choice don’t I?” Jun retorted. “Besides with his gaining popularity, I could use that as a stepping stone in the fashion industry. With his money and connection, I could become famous as a fashion designer,” he added.

“True. But you actually wished that it was that Sakurai Sho, your secret lover, to be your groom. But unfortunately he is married to that Horikita Maki, daughter of the owner of the largest conglomerate in Japan, the Horikita Corporation,” Oguri Shun replied.

“Well Sho-kun told me that he didn’t love her. It was just his parents who wanted him to marry her for the business merger,” Jun retorted.

“But instead of getting excited over your wedding, you look like you’re going to you own funeral,” Toma said.

“Who’s going to be excited if your partner-to-be is so boring? He doesn’t talk much. And if he does, all he talks about is about his arts and that hobby of him, fishing,” Jun said while scrunching up his nose in disgust.

“Ugh! Seriously Jun. Hey, Toma, is your cousin with Aiba again? Those two weird people are really compatible to be friends. With Nino’s DS addiction and Aiba’s knack for stupid experiments, it’s not a wonder that they became best friends,” Shun said in disgust.

“Nope. I made him buy us lunch,” Toma replied.

“Oh good. But I wish he hurries because I’m hungry.”

By the time Shun’s finished what he’s saying, that’s the time that Nino shows up with their lunch and then after, he went to sit on a chair farther into the room pulling out his DS and silently playing with it. While the other three continued talking about Jun’s upcoming wedding and his secret affair with Sho.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nino sighed. They’ve been talking about that topic for ages and not once they didn’t get sick of it. Yes, he was always playing his DS all the time, but he can multi-task. That’s a rare talent. He’s very observant with his surroundings, too and he also has this instincts that can never go wrong. And his instincts are telling him that one of this days, Jun-kun and Sho-kun’s secret affair will be made known. It will be a matter of time. And then a name suddenly enters their conversation again. Ohno Satoshi.

He had been love with him ever since he was in sixth grade and Ohno was in his second year. He was new to the school (yes they both went to the same school and followed him to TUA when he got to college although the main reason that he studied there was he was actually offered scholarship to study there along with other arts and music schools but chose TUA because of Ohno) and was trying to look for the music room because he wanted to audition for the music club. And then from the classroom up ahead someone came out and saw him. He was frozen from his place because he thought that he saw an angel that came down from heaven. And when he was passing by him, he hung his head low because he didn’t want to look him in the eye or the other guy might be disgusted with him. Yes, he’s gay. Ever since he was young he knows that. For all he knows the guy is straight.

A few days later he learned that his name is Ohno Satoshi and is famous because of his mysterious outlook, being the sleepy-looking guy who doesn’t talk much and was always getting to design and decorate the school during festivals and plays. He thought to himself that he, an ordinary guy, will never be able to reach him. From that point on he was looking from him from afar, loving him silently.

He was brought back to the present when he heard Jun gushing about marrying Ohno for only the convenience that he would give him in the fashion industry and then suddenly wishing that it was Sho-kun that he’s going to marry instead. Whenever he hears that, his blood always boils in anger. He wouldn’t forgive Jun if he hurt Ohno when they are married but today he’d have enough. He’s pissed. He’s very, very pissed.

“Fuck! Would you shut up!” he shouted causing the three to stop talking and look at him. “You’ve been going on and on with that topic for how long god knows, aren’t you getting sick yet?!”

“Nino!” Toma warned.

He ignored his cousin while he continues, “If you really want to become fucking famous in the fashion industry, why don’t you use your charming pretty face and try to get into the pants of every famous designer in Japan like what you did to Sakurai-san?!”

“Shut up!” Jun’s voice is soft but it was cold. He was trembling in anger and close to exploding.

“What? You tell me to shut up? Why, after you got married to Ohno-san and money to spend, you’re still going behind his back and run off with Sakurai-san if you wanted an itch to scratch because you don’t love your husband-to-be you can’t take it if someone other than Sakurai-san will take you?!”

“Don’t you dare come to my wedding!” Jun shouted.

“Hah! Never intended to. I’m gonna be out of the country by the time your wedding comes,” he said.

“Huh? Where are you going?” Toma asked.

“I’ll be flying to New York in two months to finish my studies there and also getting my Master’s in music there so I’ll be gone for a very, very long time that I won’t be hearing your same old story again and again. And I know you’ll be glad to be rid of me as a nuisance in your group.”

And with that he left them gaping at him. He didn’t go to his afternoon class anymore because he lost his interest anymore so he decided that he went home to plan the things he needed to do before his scheduled flight.

 

TBC


	3. Five Crazy Days Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino couldn’t believe that he was able to do that to Ohno. Blindfolding and tying him up just to be with him for five days before he got married. And then he left. But then he learned that Ohno did not get married, does that mean that he finally got the chance to be with him?

Chapter Two

Two weeks later...

Ohno is in his apartment, or more specifically on his studio inside his apartment currently working on his last painting that he will include for his upcoming exhibit. He had been on it for almost a week and it was half-way done already. It was so far his biggest masterpiece to date yet and since he still has more than three months to finish it before the said exhibit and of course more than two months before his upcoming wedding, he doesn’t worry that he wouldn’t finish it on time. He was busy on his work when suddenly he heard his doorbell rang. At first he wanted to ignore whoever that was ringing on his doorbell and maybe will go away if he doesn’t respond or something. But whoever ringing on his doorbell was being persistent that he grunt in annoyance as he went to answer the door.

“Hello!” Someone said so energetically, too loud for his own good, but he noticed the way the guy smiled was so bright he thought he was looking at the sun. “We’re sorry to bother you, but my friend and I here are your new neighbors and we were wondering if we could invite ourselves in your apartment so we could get acquainted with each other. Don’t worry we brought foods and drinks! Ah, by the way I’m Inoue Shoichi and this guy over here is Yamada Taro.”

He looked at the other guy who was wearing a face mask and he noticed that this Yamada Taro was not paying attention to the conversation they were having, or rather to this Inoue Shoichi who was blabbering so excitedly and then he learned that it was because he was busy playing his DS. Shoichi noticed that he was looking at the other guy so he went on to explain: “Ah, I’m sorry, Taro-kun really loves to play games and he has a bit of a cold that’s why he’s wearing a face mask but it’s nothing serious though and I insisted him on coming with me saying that we should be friendly with the neighbors. Ah! I haven’t asked for your name yet, have I? Silly me. So what is your name?”

“Oh! I’m Ohno Satoshi. And yes come in, pleased to be your acquaintance.” He was actually glad that these two went to his apartment bringing food because he just remembered that he hadn’t done his grocery yet and he doesn’t have food on his fridge.

The two friends entered the apartment, toed their shoes off and went to the living room. Well Yamada-san and he went to the living room while Inoue-san went to the kitchen.

“Ohno-san, is it okay if I go the kitchen? I’ll just prepare the food and drinks!”

“Sure!”

And then they heard him rummaging my cupboard getting the plates and glasses while he was sitting on the couch with Yamada-san who haven’t stop playing his DS. It wan’t necessarily an awkward silence but he wanted to start a conversation with him, since they told him that they were his neighbors. But as he was opening his mouth to say something, Inoue-san came back with the food and drinks.

“Sorry to keep you waiting! Here is for you, Ohno-san,” he handed a bottle of beer to him. “Here is for you Taro-chan,” he handed another to Yamada-san who just nodded his head as if saying that to put the bottle on the table in front of him. “Sorry about that Ohno-san, he just really love playing games. But don’t worry, even though he’s playing, he can still listen and hear to what we’re saying.”

“No worries. I don’t really talk much so it’s okay if he doesn’t want to talk. And you said that he’s a bit sick so let’s just let him be, “ he said.

“Okay! And here’s for me!”

They drank and ate the food they brought while he and Inoue-san were talking non-stop, he noticed that whenever he said something funny or Inoue-san said or did something funny, Yamada-san will laugh behind his facial mask proving what Inoue-san said earlier that he was listening. On his fifth bottle of beer, he was already drunk and feeling sleepy.

“Shoichi-chan, Taro-chan! I’m going to sleep, I’m sleepy already,” he slurred.

He heard someone giggled.

“Okay, Ohno-chan! But can I use you bathroom first?” Shoichi said.

“Sure!”

As Shoichi went to the bathroom, he leaned back on the back of the couch and closed his eyes and after he fell asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ohno fell asleep as soon as he leaned back on the couch. It was actually the effect of the sleeping powder that Nino put on his fifth bottle. They were careful in putting the sleeping powder, when Ohno was busy talking to Aiba, he secretly took his fifth bottle of beer and put the sleeping powder in it. They knew that Ohno can’t really hold his alcohol tolerance intake once when they went to a bar and coincidentally they saw him there with his friends.

After a while Aiba came back from the bathroom and saw that Ohno was already sleeping. He only drank not even half the bottle of his beer while Aiba drank two bottles of beer.

“I guess, the sleeping powder has already taken effect. Come on let’s put him in his bedroom,” Aiba said.

They both carried Ohno in his room and laid him on his bed. Then Nino tied both his wrists on the bedpost as well as around the stomach where the knot can’t be taken off by barehands. And Aiba was the one who put the blindfold. They made sure that the cloth was dark and thick enough so even if Ohno opened his eyes, he can’t see through it and they made sure that it was knotted tightly but not tight enough to hurt. They also turned off his cellphone and unplugged the home phone. And then they both went outside to the living room to clean the mess. They put the bottles and other food wrappings on the plastic trash they brought and then Nino took the dishes to the sink, wore rubber gloves and washed the dishes to Aiba’s special cleaning soap that ensures that their fingerprints were completely erased. Afterwards, Aiba left. Nino then removed his disguise and put them in his bag. He made sure that his phone is on silent mode and opened so he can use it to contact Aiba and food deliveries. He will stay there for five days since everyone knows that if Ohno is working on his paintings, he doesn’t go out of his house for two weeks to make sure he finished his work. And after he turned off the lights, he went back to Ohno’s room, sat on the chair and slept there.

TBC


	4. Five Crazy Days Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino couldn’t believe that he was able to do that to Ohno. Blindfolding and tying him up just to be with him for five days before he got married. And then he left. But then he learned that Ohno did not get married, does that mean that he finally got the chance to be with him?

Chapter Three

Ohno woke up a little bit disoriented. He tried to recall what happened last night and remembered that his new neighbors went to his house for a welcoming party for them. He groaned and tried to get up from the bed. He froze. Both of his wrists were tied and he could feel something tied around his stomach. And around his eyes was a blindfold. There was something in his mouth that prevents him from making noise. He started struggling. He thought that he was being kidnapped since his family is one of the richest in the country.

“Ohno-kun,” someone said.

Again he froze. It was a guy with a high-pitched voice calling him.

“Ohno-kun, please stop struggling,” the voice said again and this time his heart calmed down.

It was ridiculous. He was supposed to be afraid and panicking but when he heard that voice, it really calmed his heart. Because his voice sounded like an angel. He then felt fingers caressing his cheek. He stiffened at first but slowly he relaxed when he felt that the fingers were gentle and leaned in to the touch. He really can’t understand himself. Here he was tied on a bed, with a blindfold on with his presumably kidnapper but he was leaning in to the fingers that are lovingly caressing his cheek.

He frowned. Lovingly caressing his cheek. Now where did that come from?! He guessed that the guy noticed his frown because he stopped caressing his cheek for a while but resumed what he was doing. And he was tempted to purr like a cat. He really couldn’t understand himself anymore.

“Ohno-kun,” the voice called again. “Ohno-kun... c-can I call you Oh-chan?” he asked. ‘Oh-chan?’ what a cute nickname especially when this guy was the one calling him that. He nodded.

“Oh-chan, I know you are wondering where you are, why were you tied and blindfolded like you were kidnapped. I assure you that this is not kidnapping. Nobody will call your family to ask for ransom. I just wanted to spend a few days with you before you get married to Matsumoto-san”

He felt himself stiffening when this guy mentioned that he will be marrying Jun. Only both of their families and a few friends know about that. Their engagement will be announced a month before their wedding and the wedding will be in two months. How did this guy know? He felt that the thing on his mouth is being removed so he can finally talk.

“Who are you? Aren’t you Inoue-san’s friend? Yamada Taro?” he asked.

The guy chuckled.

“Oh-chan, what’s the use of you being blindfolded if I’m going to tell you who am I. And nope. Inoue-kun and Yamada-kun are my classmates. I just requested their help with this.”

“But how did you know that I’ll be getting married? Only a few friends know and the engagement will be announced next month,” he said.

“Let’s just say I’m someone watching and loving you from afar.”

He was stunned. This guy is watching and loving him from afar?!

“Y-you l-love m-me?”

“Yeah since I was eleven.”

He gulped. He never knew that someone out there loves him. I mean what is there to like about him. He’s boring. He doesn’t talk much and the only thing that he does is painting, sculpting and fishing. He knows Jun finds him boring. And he knows the reason why Jun wants to marry him. Jun wants to marry him for his money and his connections in the fashion industry for him to become famous. He likes Jun but not to the point of wanting to marry him. It was only their parents, both him and Jun’s, wanted this. It was during their parents’ junior days. His mom and Jun’s mom are bestfriends and they made a promise that when they got children, no matter what gender, they will marry each other. But here is someone who loves him from afar, who loves him unselfishly and he only wanted to be with him for a few days just to be with him before he marries.

“What do you want?” he asked.

He didn’t receive any reply but then he felt something on his lips. He then realized that it was the guy’s lips lightly pressing on him. And incredibly, he liked it. And then he felt that the guy is moving away so he did the unthinkable, even if his hands were tied, he can move it at least to grab his head and deepen the kiss. They both moaned when their tongues touched, battling for dominance. He was so lost in the other’s tongue that he barely noticed that he was being freed from being tied on his both wrists (except from the stomach, of course) and when he finally realizes it, he freely wrapped his hands around the guy and continued kissing him. And then when they needed to part for air, he took the chance to remove his own clothes because he couldn’t take the tightness of his pants anymore. And when the guy went back, he realized that he was naked as well.

They continued what they were doing just a little while ago but this time he was on top while the guy wrapped his legs around his waist. Then his mouth went to the neck and to the collarbone, sucking the skin, marking him while the guy whimpered in pleasure. His lips went down and found his nipple and teased it with his tongue to hardness while pinching the other nipple. And the guy beneath him is now a whimpering mess. He slowly went down trailed his tongue to his stomach and lapping the bellybutton. Then with his hand he enclosed the man’s erection from the base while licking the head teasing the slit earning a moan from him. And then without warning, he engulfed him inside his mouth, the man’s hips jerking upwards in surprise. He held the hips down to prevent him from fucking him on the mouth as he bob his head up and down to the length bringing him almost to the edge. When he felt that he was coming closer, he stopped what he was doing earning a whining protest from the guy.

“You wouldn’t want to come yet,” he teased.

“Then stop being a tease then,” the guy snapped. He chuckled.

“Well, where’s the lube then? Wouldn’t want me to take you raw, would you?”

Then he felt him pouring a generous amount of lube on his right hand and then he felt that he was guided on his entrance and he teased the puckered hole before inserting one finger inside. The man hissed from the pain and groaned when he started moving his finger in and out. He had a feeling that it was the guy’s first time but they were both far gone especially him to stop this.

“M-more!” he heard him say.

And so he inserted another finger and began scissoring and opening him up before he inserted a third and prepared him thoroughly. He doesn’t want him to hurt so much when he finally entered him.

“Aargh!! P-please”

“Please what?” he asked.

“Please, I want you in me,” the man said moaning lustfully when his fingers brushed his sweet spot.

He then removed his fingers and earning a small whine of disappointment from the other man. He was then guided to his entrance and then very slowly, he entered. He only stopped for a while when he could feel him tensing and then resumed when he could feel him finally relaxing until he was buried to the hilt. He waited for him to get used to his length even though his body screamed to just fuck him with abandon. When he felt him slightly bucking back and clenching around him experimentally, he started moving slowly. He withdrew his cock until the head was the only inside him and then slammed back home and earning a groan from him. And that does it. He set a furious pace while he moved his hand to pump at his erection to bring him to the edge. Moans and groans and whimpers were heard from the man as his spot was repeatedly hit mercilessly while his hand toyed with the slit spreading the pre-cum. He could feel that they were both tensing as they neared their orgasm and he wanted them to come at the same time.

“Come with me,” he said and that does it he came in his hand and their stomachs and as he was trembling he heard him whisper “I love you, Oh-chan” that he came inside of him.

 

TBC


	5. Five Crazy Days Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino couldn’t believe that he was able to do that to Ohno. Blindfolding and tying him up just to be with him for five days before he got married. And then he left. But then he learned that Ohno did not get married, does that mean that he finally got the chance to be with him?

Chapter Four

Nino groaned as Ohno moved inside of him. When they have rested enough, Ohno began kissing him making them both aroused in no time and since it was not even long that they had sex, he slipped inside him easily and set a furious pace as he was doing now while his hand pumped him in time with his pace and it didn’t take long that they both came. Ohno then slipped out of him wincing at the softening cock. He slumped down on the bed while heavily breathing.

“They didn’t put aphrodisiac or something in my drink?” Ohno asked.

“Nope. I asked them to put only sleeping powder in your drink. I didn’t even think about doing that,” he said.

“Huh? So if you didn’t put anything, what was that?!”

“Are you worried?”

“No, I’m not. It’s just that it feels weird that I’d do something spontaneous as that especially to a stranger like you. Well a stranger who’s watching and loving me from afar, that is.”

“Maybe because you didn’t get to see me that makes it exciting.”

“Hmm, point taken.” He then yawned signalling that he was sleepy so he stood up to go to the bathroom to clean them both. “Where are you going?” Ohno asked in a slightly panicked voice.

“I’m just going to the bathroom. I’m just going to get something to clean us up both then we can go to sleep.”

“Yay! Sleepy time!”

He lightly chuckled at the child-like behavior of Ohno. It was one of the things that make him adorable all the more to fall in love with him over again.

When he walked back to the bed after he cleaned himself up, he could tell that Ohno is already sleeping with his even breathing so he just carefully cleaned his stomach. He then checked if the rope is still tied securely around Ohno’s waist. When he made sure that it was still tied tightly, he decided that he wouldn’t need to tie both his wrists. He also made sure that Ohno’s blindfold is still tightly tied that even if he tried tugging it up or down it wouldn’t budge. He then climbed on the bed and Ohno’s arms automatically wrapped around his waist as if it was the most natural thing to do as he tucked his head under Ohno’s head leaving no space between them and then he followed Ohno in dreamland.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A few hours later he woke up. Ohno is still sleeping so he went to the bathroom to take a bath and he also needs to call for delivery so that they could eat. Although he can cook, he can’t risk it in favor of not leaving any fingerprints on his appliances even if Aiba has special cleaning soap, he can’t risk it. A few dishes is enough. He had planned this for a long time and now that it is already happening, he only feels happiness. He won’t regret doing this because this will be the thing that will keep him going when he is gone from Ohno’s life.

After taking a bath and getting their food, he went back to Ohno’s room and sees that he’s waking up.

“Oh-chan, would you like to take a bath first or eat first?”

“What time is it?”

“It’s almost 4 in the afternoon,” he said.

“You haven’t eaten yet?”

“Actually I woke up at 3 considering that I was tired and sore, then took a bath and then took the liberty of buying our food.”

He saw him grimaced when he mentioned that he was tired and sore but before he could open his mouth to apologize, he cut him off saying, “You don’t have to be sorry. I wanted this. It will be my greatest memory when I’m gone.”

“Gone? What do you mean by gone?”

“What? You think that I’ll still be here after this? For this few days that I’m going to be with you will be the only time you’ll think of this. After this, and when you go on and marry Matsumoto-san, you will and you have to forget about me, about this. You will think of this as a dream. Nothing but a wonderful dream. You will go on living in the reality without me in the picture.”

“B-but that’s cruel! You let me experience this−this wonderful dream that you’re talking about and you say that I have to forget about it?”

“That’s the right thing to do, Ohno-san. You know and we know that it is the right thing to do because that has been in the first place. Both your parents wanted the two of you to marry each other.”

Ohno stiffened. He then saw his hands fisting until his knuckles were white and he swore that he saw him slightly shaking.

“I wanted to take a bath first,” Ohno whispered. He sighed and he guided him to the bathroom.

While Ohno is taking a bath, he opened the box of pizza and put a slice on a plate for Ohno and another for him and he started eating. If Ohno would know, he’s hurting more that he could imagine. He just put up a lot of courage doing this because he knows that this will be his one and only chance to be with Ohno. He wiped the tears that flowed down his cheeks and tried stopping any noise that comes out of his mouth. He doesn’t want Ohno to know that he was crying. So when Ohno came out of the bathroom, it just look and sound like he was just eating silently.

“I’m sorry Oh-chan for dragging you into this−” he was cut-off when he saw Ohno shaking his head.

“No, don’t be sorry. I know you just wanted to have these moments with me beacuse if it were in a different circumstance, it will never happen because I don’t know your existence until this happened. And well it doesn’t count as knowing you because you wouldn’t let me know who you are or how you look like. And as you say when all of this ended, you would be gone.” He sighed. “Anyway, enough about that. Now what about the late lunch?’

He chuckled while giving Ohno the plate with a slice of pizza in it and watched Ohno devoured it hungrily.

“Ne, Oh-chan, what do you want to eat for dinner later?”

“You,” Ohno deadpanned.

He spluttered incoherently at the blunt answer. “I-I’m talking about food, Oh-chan! Food! Not something else!” he half-shouted.

Ohno just laughed at him. “I’m just joking! I want chahan!” He rolled his eyes. He knew it. It was by far one of Ohno’s favorite food aside from ramen.

“Then chahan it is!”

“Yay!”

TBC


	6. Five Crazy Days Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino couldn’t believe that he was able to do that to Ohno. Blindfolding and tying him up just to be with him for five days before he got married. And then he left. But then he learned that Ohno did not get married, does that mean that he finally got the chance to be with him?

Chapter Five

In the next few days, their time together was spent on talking about nothing and everything except about the identity of Nino. He even let Ohno tell him about how he started taking interest in painting and his fishing hobby. And also about his upcoming exhibit.

“You know,” Ohno started while he hummed his reply signalling him that he was listening. “I really feel comfortable talking to you.”

“Hmm? Why? Is it because Matsumoto-san always talks about fashion and latest trends that you can’t totally relate to?”

“Yeah. But with you, you let me talk about my passion and my hobby and when I know for sure that I’m boring you with my stories.”

“Oh, Oh-chan, I know exactly how you feel. I also isolate myself from the outside world when I’m confronted with my games. And sometimes I read books when I feel like it.”

“Ah so you’re a gamer then.”

“Sort of. Ne Oh-chan,” he heard a humming as a reply. “I’ll treasure these moments I had with you. I wished that I wouldn’t want to wake up in this beautiful dream, but I have to.”

“Yeah because I’m getting married. But if we’re given the chance to do this again, w-would you, I-I mean...” Ohno trailed off.

“Yes I’d love to,” he replied. And Ohno smiled at that.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

On that last day, Ohno had made love to him twice and before he gets to sleep, he insited that they eat first because it’s already past lunch and since Ohno is hungry, he agreed. On Ohno’s drink he put sleeping powder so that he would be able to erase the last remnants of his fingerprints and other things that would trace to him. When he was sure that he was sleeping so deeply, he took a bath first then he put the bedsheets in a trash bag. He then wiped all the furnitures, doors he touched, while wearing gloves and socks, andhe washed the appliances he used when they ate using Aiba’s special cleaning soap that ensures that his fingerprints were completely erased. He also removed the rope he used to tie Ohno and the blindfold and put it in the trash bag along with the bedsheets. Before he left, he approached Ohno and kissed him lightly on the lips and said goodbye and then without looking back, he left. He ran to the car he rented which was parked a block away from Ohno’s apartment carrying the trash bag and drove away from there. And as he was driving away, he let his tears fall.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Ohno woke up the first thing he did was open his eyes. And when he realized that he could finally see, meaning the blindfold was removed and so was the rope that tied him up, he knew that the guy he was with for five days was gone. He looked around his room and it was eerily quiet. He suddenly missed those times that he could talk freely without inhibitions. It was the guy that made him do that. He was a quiet person to begin with but with him, he feels like he was a free man that can do anything and can talk anything. He then notices that his cellphone and his home phone was ringing non-stop, well he assumed that the guy turned his phone off and unplugged his home phone so that no one will disturb the wonderful dream that he had. Those people might have thought that he was kidnapped, that was because they knew that he will be staying on his apartment painting his last piece for the exhibit. He’s just gonna tell them that he purposely turned off his phone and unplugged his home phone because he did not want anyone to disturb him so he can peacefully finish his painting.

But right now, it isn’t his concern as of that moment. He was kind of disturbed as to what he was feeling right now. He didn’t know the guy he was with for five days but he felt as if a part of his heart was taken away when he left. And their lovemaking, it was surreal. He remembered when he held his hands, when he kissed his lips, when he was inside him and when he was in his arms when they slept, he could feel that they fit together perfectly. As if he was made especially for him. The excitement that he felt whenever he hears his voice and when they make love, he was sure that he never felt like that before. Not even when he’s with Jun when they were together. In actuality, they haven’t even kissed yet. He feels like it was wrong if he did that. Maybe that was why Jun found him boring. And now he was feeling agitated and he only knows the one thing he would do: he would try in his powers to find the guy he was with. Even if he knows that it was impossible to do so.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nino arrived at Aiba’s apartment still crying so Aiba helped him inside his house while taking the trash bag and his bag from his hands. As soon as he settled on the couch, that’s when he cried uncontrollably. Aiba left him alone which he was grateful and went to his backyard to burn the contents of the bag. So there will be no trace of it while the trash bag was cut up into pieces and thrown away. And then in two days they’re both gonna be flying to England. He told Toma that he’s going to New York in two months so he wouldn’t be suspicious as to what he did in Ohno’s apartment. They’ll have just to make it look like they went to Aiba’s hometown, Chiba in case they decided to look for them because Ohno had taken a look at Aiba. He knows that Aiba will be questioned to his participation. But by the time that happens, they’ve already gone to England.

When Aiba finished his business, he went back to where he was now that he has calmed down. He knows he’s hurting but he needed the strength to move on. They needed to pack their other things they needed and he also needed to wipe his apartment clean of his fingerprints just in case it comes to that and also Aiba’s apartment. They really had planned this ahead and assumed all the things that will happen in case, and that’s thanks to Nino’s wit.

When Nino’s stopped crying, they ate dinner and started working on the things they have to do before they leave in two days.

 

TBC


	7. Five Crazy Days Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino couldn’t believe that he was able to do that to Ohno. Blindfolding and tying him up just to be with him for five days before he got married. And then he left. But then he learned that Ohno did not get married, does that mean that he finally got the chance to be with him?

Chapter Six

“What the fuck is that all about, Ohno-kun?!” Jun asked him angrily. “You do know that you’re getting married to me, aren’t you? But you let that whore seduce you?! I can’t believe this!” Jun continued.

He just rolled his eyes not even bothering to reply. Because it’s not worth it. Even if he tried to explain, he knows that Jun would not listen to any of his explanation so he let him believe that it was a “whore” that he was with during the incident.

It was already a month to that blissful five-day experience and he had hired a private investigator to help him search high and low for that guy he was with or at least a clue to who he is because he knows by now the guy is long gone. He tried looking for the so-called classmates of the guy namely Inoue Shoichi and Yamada Taro but since Yamada-san was wearing a mask because he was a bit sick so the only one he did see was Inoue-san so he drew him from the best of his knowledge and gave it to the private investigator. One week later he found out that he only used an alias and that his real name was Aiba Masaki who was studying in the same school as him. They found his apartment address but when the private investigator went there, he found out from his neighbors that he went back to his hometown in Chiba. And when he went there and found where he lived, he found out that he was never there during the time mentioned. So when the investigator reported that to him he knew that probably he went somewhere that he couldn’t be found. But he still didn’t give up. He even asked the help of the police force to sweep his apartment to find at least a small trace of fingerprint of that guy.

“I don’t want that whore to be on my wedding or else...” Jun tried to threaten.

“You know what Jun-kun, I don’t think you would believe me if I ever explain anything to you. And I think we better call off our wedding since our engagement is still a few days from now. I could just talk or contact my “connections” as you say in the fashion industry to let them hire you and finally you can have your name in the industry you wanted so bad,” he said.

“What?! No! We’re going to push through with the engagement and the wedding as planned, Ohno-kun! Don’t try ever backing out, I’m telling you!”

He just shook his head at his stubbornness. If he could only find a reason to not push through the wedding.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The engagement was uneventful. It took place at the Ohnos mansion. People from the media, from the business world, from the entertainment and from politics all came to celebrate the event. Jun was all in his best self talking to important people in the entertainment industry giving his best charming personality to win them over while Ohno was just bored as ever wishing that he could spend the day fishing at the sea. People are coming to him to congratulate him for having such a lovely fiancé. He wanted to roll his eyes at them. If they only knew the reason why Jun wants to marry him, surely they wouldn’t even say that. He still wishes that he could still find the guy he was with during those five blissful days. He just heaved a sigh and went outside the garden so that no one could bother him and give them fake smiles and tell them that he, too is happy and lucky to be marrying Matsumoto Jun.

“What are you doing here alone in the garden, Ohno-kun?” a voice that came from behind him said. He turned around and saw his friend Machida Shingo. “Aren’t you supposed to be beside your fiancé, greeting the guests?” he continued, giving emphasis at the word “fiancé”. He flinched. He knows that his friend knows that he really wasn’t into this marriage after all ever since the beginning.

“You know what, Macchin, if only I was given a reason not to marry Jun-kun, I’ll do everything to find out if only to stop this crazy arranged marriage of ours,” he said.

“Don’t worry Ohno-kun, if it’s really God’s will, it will find a way to get you out of this crazy arranged marriage you’re talking about.”

For the first time that night, he genuinely smiled.

“Thanks, Macchin,” he said while squeezing his shoulder in gratefulness.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A month later:

It was their wedding day. He was in his room at a hotel and Jun kept calling him that he should not be thinking of not showing up and also threatened him that that certain “whore” would not be better showing up on their wedding. So in his irritation, he turned off his cellphone. He’s wearing an expensive suit chosen by Jun himself saying that with his lack of knowledge in fashion, he doesn’t want him to look just so-so, so he picked this one for him. While he was sitting in front of the vanity mirror, he heard a knock from his door. He told the person to come in.

“Satoshi, the private investigator is here. He’s going to tell you something. Says it’s important,” Mina, his elder sister told him.

“Please let him in, nee-chan,” he said.

“Just hurry up. We don’t want to be late. Jun’s keep calling me telling me that you turned off your phone,” she said.

“Yeah, yeah.”

The private investigator, Akira, entered his room. He was a bit excited thinking that maybe he finally had a clue to the whereabouts of the guy he was looking for. Akira held out an envelope to him and he assumed that they were pictures. He opened them excitedly only to be confronted with more than a dozen of pictures of Jun... with Sakurai Maki’s husband, Sakurai Sho, together on a restaurant, on a movie place, at the amusement park, and then he saw a picture of them in a compromising position taken from a love hotel. And what shocked him were the dates of the pictures, they were all taken just a week before their wedding. Just a week and the pictures are already overwhelming.

“How did you get this picture from the love hotel?” he asked. He was shaking.

“The lobby of the hotel has CCTV camera and it showed that they frequent the place and they have a room that is always reserved for them. So I bribed someone there to install hidden cameras there. Their relationship is a very well-kept secret that’s been going on for years already. I was talking to a certain Shin at a bar when I was taking a break from looking the person you’re trying to find out. He was so drunk that he kept on blabbering to me that his boyfriend Shun is friends with your husband-to-be Matsumoto-san and he let it slipped that Matsumoto wanted to be married to that Sakurai instead. So I spied them. I thought that maybe you should know,” Akira explained.

“Akira, you’re my savior. This pictures can bail me out of this horrible arranged marriage. Thank you! Get the reimbursements from my secretary but you will not stop looking for him, okay?”

“No problem, Ohno-san. Glad to be of help. And yes I’ll continue looking for him.”

With that Akira left, while he changed into casual clothing. That’s when Mina came back in.

“What are you doing?! Why are you changing clothes?!” she asked.

He gave the envelope to Mina and she took out the pictures inside and saw the compromising picture. He heard her utter a surprised gasp and look at him with disbelief.

“I’m going somewhere. When you arrive at the church, give that to Jun and as for me, no one will know where will I go and no one will call me and look for me.”

Mina just nodded her head. They both went out of the place, Mina getting inside the groom’s car while he took a cab taking him back to his apartment. He will pack a few things and a few clothes. He will be living temporarily in Okinawa.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jun was fuming mad. He had arrived at the church with Ohno nowhere in sight. He tried calling him again but all he gets is a message that his phone is out of coverage area. He almost threw his phone away in frustration. Suddenly a yell came that the groom’s car has arrived. He breathed a sigh of relief. When the car stopped, he saw Mina geting out of the car and then he was surprised that it was only her that got out. He didn’t see Satoshi anywhere. He went to Mina to ask her the whereabouts of her brother. As he opened his mouth to speak, Mina shoved an envelope to his hands. Suddenly his heart went haywire like he knows what the envelope contains. Then his father approached him telling him to open the envelope to see what’s inside. He was very reluctant to do so, so his father snatched it away from him and opened the envelope and saw dozens of pictures. His father threw the pictures to the ground, fuming mad. He saw a picture of him with Sho in a compromising position. He gulped and tried looking somewhere else. And when he looked up, he was being punched ny his father hard that he was thrown to the ground and then he went inside the church to tell that the wedding is cancelled. He wanted to dig a hole and hide there forever. He knows that it’s going to be a big scandal to the family.

TBC


	8. Five Crazy Days Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino couldn’t believe that he was able to do that to Ohno. Blindfolding and tying him up just to be with him for five days before he got married. And then he left. But then he learned that Ohno did not get married, does that mean that he finally got the chance to be with him?

Chapter Seven

Six years later...

Nino and Aiba had settled finely in London. But the first two months into living there, there came both good and bad news.

****flashback****

Nino just came home from the Royal Academy of Music. He and Aiba were both granted scholarships there and were given allowance to help with their living and transportation expenses. He was paler than usual and he was unusually very tired that day. Aiba noticed this and tried helping him to sit on their couch but suddenly he fainted. So Aiba had no choice but to bring him on a cheap walk-in clinic. They did some tests to him and they discovered, much to the surprise of the doctor who did the tests, that he was two months pregnant. He was discharged after he was given proper instructions on how to take care of himself like going to the doctor regularly for check-ups and such. He was also given a doctor’s certification, when he learned that he’s still in college, for him to show the school administration. He was still allowed to attend classes and when he was about seven months pregnant, he was allowed to rest until he gave birth. After he gave birth, he was allowed to rest for a month and was allowed to go back to school. It was hard studying and taking care of a child so they hired a nanny and to lessen the expenses, the school allowed them to live in the school’s dorm and at least he would be near his son in case of emergencies.

Nino and Aiba had also talked to the school’s administration regarding their situation. Since they are not married, not even boyfriends, they have to assume (telling people a lie) that they are boyfriends just to protect the child but he will bear Nino’s name.

And after all things settled, their lives went back to normal, just with a child on the side. They both excelled in their studies, Nino in piano performance and composition, making compostions for the school’s orchestra, while Aiba became part of the school’s orchestra as a saxophonist. They both graduated with flying colours. Once they graduated, Aiba stayed in the school’s orchestra and sometimes teaching, too, while Nino got a job in a small recording company with a decent pay as a composer. By the time they reached two years on the job, his son is ready to go to school.

****end of flashback****

“Daddy!” a shout came from inside the day care center brought him back to the present. Today is his son’s first day in school and he was the one to fetch him from school. He named him Yamato (大和), it was a combination of Ohno’s name (大) and his name Kazu (和). It was a reminder for him of that blissful five days from him. Yamato looked a lot like him but in the attitude it was a mix of him and Ohno’s. He always loved to prank his uncle Aiba and he loved games but he’s also good at drawing. He might love pranking his uncle Aiba, but he was a quiet person like his papa, sometimes he even caught him spacing out.

“Yamato!” he said. “How’s your first day of school?” he asked. He hailed a cab for them that will bring them back to their apartment.

“It was fun, dad! Teacher taught us how to count, to read and to draw but I’m already good at drawing, so it wasn’t that hard,” his son replied.

He laughed at his son’s enthusiastic remark and playfully messed his hair.

“Daddy, I’m sleepy.”

“Okay you sleep. I’ll wake you up when we arrived at the apartment, ne?” He said.

“Un!”

And with that he placed his head on his lap while he was looking out the window of the cab. The driver of the cab was a careful driver but as they were approaching an intersection, he saw that on their side that they were good to go, meaning the stoplight is green, but suddenly out of nowhere, a fast-moving car was approaching on the right side of the cab, so the driver of the cab tried to swerve to avoid collision but their cab was still hit. As a reflex, he used his body to protect his son from the collision so he was the one who was hurt the most aside from the driver. The last thing he remembered was the sound of the sirens approaching before he passed out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

He woke up to the sound of voices. He opened his eyes and noticed that his surroundings were white and smelled like antiseptic. That’s when he remembered about the accident. Then someone noticed that he’s awake.

“Nino! How are you feeling? Are you hurt somewhere?” Aiba asked.

“Aiba, be quiet. We’re in a hospital and Nino needs to rest,” a voice said. That person approached his bed and saw that it was his cousin Toma.

“Hello, Nino. Long time no see, cuz!”

“Toma, how−?”

“Aiba called me when he heard that you had an accident. He thought you were going to die and he panicked so he called me and I booked a flight to come here.”

“What happened? All I remember was there was a fast approaching car and the driver tried to avoid the collision but we were still hit.”

“Both you and the driver were seriously injured because the side you were sitting, but the kid only suffered minor injuries because you protected him. But both of you and the driver only lost conciousness so you just stayed in a private ward until you woke up. You have been unconcious for three days,” Toma explained.

He nodded in understanding. At least nothing happened to his son.

“Where’s Yamato?”

“He’s in school right now. He will be visiting you later after class.” Toma paused for a moment and Aiba sensed that he wanted to talk about something so he went outside saying that he’ll just grab something to eat.

“You didn’t tell me you had a boyfriend back in Japan, Nino,” Toma softly said.

He looked away for a while to compose himself. He didn’t want Toma to know who’s Yamato’s other father is. He sighed and looked back at Toma.

“It was just a short period of time and we did it twice. I didn’t know that I got pregnant until we were settled here for two months.”

“But did you love him?”

“I did,” he whispered. And until now, I’ll always love Yamato’s father, he silently added in his thoughts.

“But does your son knows about his father?”

“I just told him that I loved his father but we needed to be separated because I needed to study here in London. Besides, he didn’t know that we had a son,” he said. And he doesn’t have to know, he added again in his thoughts.

“Anyway, besides talking about Yamato, I have something to tell you,” Toma said.

He just raised an eyebrow signalling that he continue what he is saying.

“There was a big scandal that happened in Japan. Did you remember Jun?”

He nodded.

“Well on the day of his wedding, Ohno-san found out his relationship with Sakurai Sho.”

“How?”

“Apparently Shun’s boyfriend let it slip to someone about their relationship. Turns out that that someone was a private investigator that Ohno-san hired and since that PI knows about the upcoming wedding, he trailed them and took lots of pictures and gave them to Ohno-san. He even got a few pictures of them in a love hotel in a compromising position.” He winced at that. “So of course with that, the wedding was cancelled. Ohno-san left Tokyo and nobody knew where he went while the Matsumotos flew out of the country to avoid the scandal,” Toma continued.

“What about Jun and Sho-san?” he was curious. He felt his heart beating fast at the news that Ohno didn’t get married. Will it be finally his chance?

“Well for Sho-san, his wife filed a divorce saying that their marriage was for both of their companies convenience and the merger was dissolved. Sho-san was disowned by his father so he and Jun got out of the country, too. I guess they both have saved money to be able to leave Japan. Maybe they had planned that ahead.”

He hummed in reply and that’s when he suddenly remembered something.

“Toma, why did Ohno-san hired a private investigator?”

“Ah, oh that. Jun told us that some “whore” tried to seduce Ohno-san before their engagement and that “whore” left an impression to Ohno-san that he needed to hire an investigator to find him,” Toma explained.

“A “whore” that tried to seduce Ohno-san?” he asked incredulously.

“Yeah. Jun told us that for five days he wasn’t able to contact Ohno-san because his cellphone was turned off and his home phone was unplugged. I guess because of Ohno-san’s desparation in finding that guy that he even asked the police force to help him find the guy. Apparently, one of the officers there was acquainted with the Matsumotos and let it slip about the search,” Toma said.

He looked at Toma with wide-eyes. He knows what Toma was talking about. Thank goodness Toma mistook his reaction as being “disbelief” to what was told to him.

“I know, right. It was unbelievable. Jun accused Ohno-san being seduced by that “whore” when in reality he was cheating him.”

Toma must have noticed that he looked tired so he bid him goodbye, promising that he will visit again tomorrow and he should rest. He slowly nodded. He was grateful that he was being left alone because the news about looking for him made him a mess. He was asking himself why, why Ohno is trying to look for him. Even before the scandal, he was looking for him. He didn’t understand because he knows Ohno’s going to get married, why bothering to look for someone who will not go back. But now he didn’t get married and nowhere to be found, does that mean he stopped looking for him because he finally realized that he really was not coming back? He doesn’t really know what to do now.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nino stayed in the hospital for a three more days for the wounds in his body to heal with Toma and Aiba’s separate care. And then he was allowed to go home to full recovery. Mostly as a form of relaxation for him was writing and playing the piano since it doesn’t require for him to move around much.

One day Toma approached him and told him something about himself.

“Nino, in the few days that I have been here looking after you and Yamato, I realized that since I’ve finished Business Management, it’s time for me to take over my father as the president of Ikuta Corporations. I feel that it’s time for me to be responsible. The only thing that I do back in Tokyo is to have fun with Shun and our other friends thinking that I will always have the money since our company is doing good. But I think that I have to earn it now. Seeing you here providing for your son makes me realize the things that my parents did for me just for me to finish my studies. Although you know that your family is rich and Kazuha is going to be the one who will take over your company, you didn’t turn to them and ask for financial support but instead you got a scholarship here and then when you graduated, you looked for a job with a good pay that will provide for you and Yamato in the near future. One day if ever I had a son or daughter, I’ll be able to provide for him or her like you did for Yamato,” Toma confessed.

Nino smiled at his cousin and said, “I’m glad that I’ve inspired you to be responsible now, Toma. Whatever your decision is, please know that I support you, even though I’m far away from you.”

“Thanks, cuz!”

 

TBC


	9. Five Crazy Days Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino couldn’t believe that he was able to do that to Ohno. Blindfolding and tying him up just to be with him for five days before he got married. And then he left. But then he learned that Ohno did not get married, does that mean that he finally got the chance to be with him?

Chapter Eight

One year later...

Nino received a wedding invitation from Toma. He met the guy at a business convention somewhere in Chiba. He wants Nino, Aiba and Yamato to attend his wedding as Yamato will be the ring bearer and since they’re cousins. And since it was in a few months time, they were given enough time to file resignation letter to their respective jobs and for a request of transfer in school for Yamato in Japan. They will be staying in Japan for good.

Two months later, they arrived in Japan and settled in an apartment in which Toma had found for them. Nino had enrolled his son to the scholl he went to in middle school and then he and Aiba both had found jobs, respectively.

“Remember, Ohno-san, Nino?” Toma asked him one day.

He tried very hard not to choke on nothing when he heard that name. Even seven years later, his feelings for him didn’t waver enough to forget him especially since he had that one thing that reminds him of him.

“Yeah? What about Ohno-san?”

“Well when we came back to Japan, I heard that he was back in Tokyo. Apparently, my fiancé, Hiroshi and him are business partners. That new gallery at Shibuya is theirs. Sometimes Ohno-san conducts his exhibit there, sometimes they allow newbies with talents to showcase their works there. So since they’re business partners, he will be there on our wedding,” Toma happily told him.

He secretly gulped. He can’t tell Toma to not invite Ohno on their wedding because he would ask questions, questions that will lead to unwanted answers like he was the other father of Yamato. He dreaded this. He feels like this time the revelation is inevitable. The only thing that he wishes is that Ohno won’t take notice of him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Four months later...

It’s Toma’s wedding and Nino is bracing himself when he finally meets Ohno. He just wish that he didn’t get a chance to talk to him because he knows that he remembers his voice. Oh he both feels dread and excitement over this. Excitement because he’s going to see Ohno again after seven years and his love doesn’t waver a bit. But dread because he doesn’t know how Ohno will react if he found out that he was the one who he was with during those five days. He might have been looking for him before but he never knows what exactly behind the reason why he did that. Maybe he wanted to have closure or maybe he was just fascinated about the idea of being tied up and blindfolded because he found it thrilling especially he doesn’t know who he was with.

At the church, people are moving about and the groom looks dashing in his suit. He gives encouragement to Yamato who is clearly very nervous about being the ring bearer of his uncle. And then he heard people whispering in awe. He looked at the source of the commotion and he saw the reason of the “chaos”. Ohno Satoshi looks very dashing maybe as dashing as the groom but it seems that he stole the spotlight from the groom. If before during their college days he was already looking good, now he was ridiculuously gorgeous, as in drop-dead gorgeous. His body is mouthwateringly lean, his lips fuller, he might be tanned but it added to his appeal that makes him so arrestingly charming that anyone could be swept off of his feet if he tried to. But unfortunately he was with someone. And with that it made his heart burn with jealousy. And so he looked away wishing his heart to stop beating crazily fast and wishing that the wedding would be over soon. He silently wished that Aiba was there to attend the wedding but since they both knew that Ohno would be attending too and remembered that Ohno saw Aiba’s face, they decided that it’s not safe to be there so he wouldn’t be questioned about his identity. They just came up with a story that Aiba was needed somewhere important that he’s sorry that he couldn’t attend the wedding. He knows that Aiba would understand what he’s feeling right now and he’s doing his best not to come right in front of Ohno and tell him that he was the one he was with during the five days months before the wedding and they had a son.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was his business partner’s wedding and he was invited to attend. He doesn’t want to go but since it’s common courtesy to do so, he went to attend bringing someone to be his date for the day. Not a boyfriend or something. Just someone to accompany him for the day. He didn’t want people thinking that he hasn’t moved on from the scandal that happened years ago. When in reality, he has already moved on, on the day he was supposed to get married. All he wanted was to see the guy that had been haunting his dreams for the past seven years. Yes, he hasn’t given up yet in finding the guy even if it takes forever in doing so. Even if the private investigator he hired had given up three years ago, he still won’t give up. He knows that kamisama will take pity on him and will let him finally meet the guy he was with those five crazy days of his life.

When he arrived at the church, he knows that he caused a ruckus there. Because it was the first time after he came back to Tokyo he shows himself to the public. He may have his exhibits on his and Hiroshi’s galley but they never saw him there, leting his manager do the promotion of his painting. He looked around, the people attending the wedding. There he saw both Toma and Hiroshi’s parents and relatives. And that’s when he saw someone he knew. Not literally knew. At least he knows his name and he knows that he’s Toma’s cousin, Nino. They’re not really close though, that’s because he was so focused to his painting during college and at that time he was thinking of a plan on how to get out of his arranged marriage with Jun. And now looking at him, he couldn’t help but admire the beauty within. He really couldn’t understand why he didn’t notice him before. Maybe because he rarely sees the guy when Jun, Toma and Shun gets together. And if he does, his attention is being hoarded by Jun and his endless rants about the latest fashion trends. He doesn’t even know where he went when he wasn’t with Toma.

A loud call of “Daddy” interrupted him from his wandering thoughts. He looked around to find a boy around the age of five or six, calling out to Nino. Nino had a son?! So it means that he’s already married? But what’s to be confused about? He wasn’t in Tokyo for a few years and he was told that Nino just came back to Tokyo six months ago so it’s not really surprising that during that time, he got married and had a son. He then saw them being approached by Nino’s parents and sister, fussing over his son.

“They look happy aren’t they?” He heard someone said to him. He looked around and saw the groom and business partner, Hiroshi.

“Yeah,” he replied.

“Toma told me that Nino is a single parent. He had a boyfriend once but it was short-lived because he needed to study abroad. He didn’t even know he was pregnant. He only learned when they were settled in London for two months already,”

“Really?” He didn’t expected that. And he couldn’t understand the happiness he felt when he learned that Nino isn’t married. There’s a stirring in his heart that he couldn’t explain.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The wedding went through smoothly and even though Nino knew Ohno was just near, he pretended that everything’s fine. He was just glad that nobody notices how he tried avoiding him in every possible way but in a subtle way. After all he doesn’t want anyone to know. After all he doesn’t want anyone to know why he was avoiding him. It was a good thing that on the reception Ohno had to leave early because apparently he had a meeting with his manager for his another upcoming exhibit outside the country and he had to sigh in relief when he and his boyfriend left. He’s safe for now.

TBC


	10. Five Crazy Days Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino couldn’t believe that he was able to do that to Ohno. Blindfolding and tying him up just to be with him for five days before he got married. And then he left. But then he learned that Ohno did not get married, does that mean that he finally got the chance to be with him?

Chapter Nine

“Nino! What the hell are you doing?!” Aiba said to him one day.

“What do you mean what am I doing? As you can probably see, I’m trying to compose a song here for a client?” he said mockingly.

“No! That’s not what I meant! What I mean is you don’t go out and socialize.”

“In case you have forgotten, Aiba-chan, I already have a son, so I don’t think I need to go out and socialize,” he said rolling his eyes to his best friend.

“Nino, you having a son doesn’t mean you don’t have to go out and mingle with other people! Ever since we came back to Japan, all you ever did was go to work, take care of Yamato, compose a song or play a game, how can you find a boyfriend if you’re not going out?”

“Why would I need to have a boyfriend, Aiba-chan?”

“Don’t you think Yamato needs another father to look up to?”

“Why, am I not enough?”

“I’m not saying you’re not enough for Yamato. I mean, doesn’t he look for another father and call you a family? How about you? Who will take care of you when you grow old? You know that Yamato will not always stay young as he is now. When the time comes that he will have to marry the person he loves, that’s the time he will leave you and you will be alone with no one to take care of you. And me, I will not always be there for you when I marry and have my own family. Do you want that Nino?”

Nino was speechless. He knew that Aiba is right. He really needed at least someone who will love him and accept him even if he already have a son.

“So what are you planning?”

Aiba just grinned at him and he wondered if it was really a good idea to agree on this stupid plan Aiba had on mind.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Really?! This is the idea Aiba’s talking about??!! Nino thought as soon as he entered the address Aiba had given him when he called him a while ago.

****flashback****

“Nino? Are you free tonight?”

Aiba called him early in the morning just as he was just waking up.

“Yeah. Why?” Nino cautiously answered. He had a slight idea of what this is all about.

“Perfect! You go to this place later at 6pm that I will be sending the address later in mail. Don’t worry about Yamato, auntie and uncle have already agreed to take care of him while you’re away. They actually wanted you to have a boyfriend who will take care of you. Make sure you go, Nino, or I’lll hunt you down and kill you because I’ve already signed you up and paid for it already! Bye!”

And before he could even ask Aiba about that signed up thing and payment thing, he already hanged up on him. After a while he recieved a mail from Aiba containing the address that he’s talking about.

****end of flashback****

And here he is, inside of the said address that Aiba sent in the morning. He sighed and went to the receptionist.

“Hello! My friend told me that he signed me up for here and already paid for it.”

“Ah, yes. Just say your name and we will give you further instructions,” the guy said.

“Ah, it’s Ninomiya Kazunari.”

“Ah, here it is. Just fill up this form and give it back after you’ve finished it, then Maru over there will guide you inside so you can join the speed dating.”

“Ok thank you very much.”

Nino then proceeded to an empty one-seater couch and filled up the form. It just asks about personal information and the types of guy you would want to date. After filling up the form, he went back to the receptionist, then he as given a name tag, then he went to the guy named Maru by the door and he was led inside. After one and a half hours of going around the place meetings lots of guys and potential boyfriend, Nino went out to the place disappointed. Not really the place for him to go to. He looked at his watch and saw that it’s only 8pm. Maybe he could unwind a bit in a bar just to refreshen up a bit to that disappointing speed dating he went to.

He went to a nearby izakaya to grab a few drinks before he head home. Turns out it was a big mistake. There was a guy here that’s hitting on him but the problem is this guy is arrogant, so full of himself. He went there to unwind not to listen to some arrogant guy telling him non-stop about his achievements and whatnots.

“Ninomiya-kun?”

He heard someone called him, then he turned around and saw that it was Ohno. Ohno saw his situation and then he approached them.

“Ninomiya-kun! It’s nice seeing you here! Would you like to join me to eat dinner at a restaurant? I’ll treat you!”

He silently nodded, glad that he could get away from the arrogant guy he was with. When they were far enough from the place, he stopped and turned to look at Ohno who was now looking confused.

“Is something wrong Ninomiya-kun?”

“I’m sorry Ohno-san, but I guess I have to go home,” he stuttered looking anywhere but Ohno.

“Why is something wrong? I’m serious about the invitation and it’s really my treat,” Ohno said worriedly.

Nino just shook his head still not looking at him. Then there was an awkward silence between them. When Nino couldn’t take the silence between them, he hurriedly said goodbye to Ohno and walked away, but Ohno didn’t let him go far.

“Wait Ninomiya-kun! Just let me take you home, please!”

He hesitated for a while but eventually he nodded and he was led to where his car is parked. And during the drive home, it was as silent as a cemetery.

When they arrived at Nino’s parents’ house, Nino silently thanked Ohno and hurriedly went out of the car and went inside before Ohno could say something else.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ohno sighed. He didn’t expect that Nino would be so aloof with him. Maybe because they weren’t really called friends. Maybe he needed to befriend him. He doesn’t want him to think that he’d do something bad to him.

But that proves to be a difficult job for him. It seems that Nino is doing in his powers to avoid him at all cost. Like for example, after a few months of that meeting in the izakaya, they held a baby shower for Toma whose going to give birth in a month or two. They were both invited aside from the friends and other relatives of both Toma and Hiroshi. Nino stubbornly refuses to be with him for just a moment. He will always find a way to excuse himself to do something or to talk to someone.

And another few months later, during Hana’s (Toma and Horoshi’s daughter) baptism, Nino almost never parted with his son. He even saw Aiba Masaki there but when he confronted the guy, he was very stubborn at staying mum about the guy he was with no matter how hard he tried coaxing some answers out of him even if he threatened to have him arrested for accomplicing with the “kidnapping”. But he knows that he can’t really do that because he doesn’t have any proof to that.

And it’s now one year since the izakaya incident and he really couldn’t take anymore of Nino’s avoidance so he would have to corner him and make him tell him why was he avoiding him.

TBC


	11. Five Crazy Days Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Nino couldn’t believe that he was able to do that to Ohno. Blindfolding and tying him up just to be with him for five days before he got married. And then he left. But then he learned that Ohno did not get married, does that mean that he finally got the chance to be with him?

Chapter Ten  
He really had been trying hard. Really, really hard in avoiding Ohno. But with his eagerness in avoiding him, he notices. He notices that he had been trying hard. He knows he can’t hide forever. He can’t hide the truth from Ohno. It was just a matter of time that he will be confronted with it.  
And one day it did...  
Hana’s first birthday  
There are lots of people around the venue and there are also lots of children and since Yamato hadn’t had a lot of friends, he was busy playing with them. Nino knew that Ohno had already approached Aiba when he saw him on Hana’s baptism but Aiba’s stubborn with his decision of not telling anything. He went to the buffet table to get himself food because he hadn’t eaten anything yet ‘cause he had to feed Yamato first. As he was about to get a plate, he felt a hand hold him tight on his arms.  
“Why do you keep running away from me, Ninomiya-kun?” a soft voice whispered on his right ear that made him shiver.  
“Why are you avoiding me? Did I do something wrong? Because as far as I remember, we’re not even in speaking terms but it feels that I had done something wrong with you,” Ohno’s voice sounded like he was accusing him of something. “But maybe because you like me and because you assumed that Ryuu is my boyfriend, you avoided me to avoid any complications, am I right, Ninomiya-kun? Don’t do that, because I like you, as well, Ninomiya-kun.”  
“I-it’s−” he stuttered but Ohno placed an index finger on his lips preventing him to speak further.  
“Don’t tell me that it’s not right because every damn fiber of my being is saying that this is all right,” Ohno said and without warning, he leaned in and kissed him.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Kissing Nino feels heavenly. His lips on Nino’s was pure bliss. And the fire that’s been raging in his heart since 8 years ago suddenly died down. Maybe Nino could make him forget the guy he was with 8 years ago.  
Their lips parted when the need to breathe arises. He then proceeded kissing him on his jaw down to his neck, when in his dazed mind, he heard someone breathed “Oh-chan”. When his brain finally caught up with what had been said and who said it, he stiffened. He also felt him stiffened as Nino looked at him with wide-eyes as they both realized the implication of that one word or in this case his “nickname”. He knows only one person to ever call him like that and the way that he says it was all too familiar, it was unbelievable. But before he could get his bearings back, Nino was already gone from the venue. He pulls at his hair in frustration. He had let Nino get away again. But this time he knows who he really is, he will do everything in his powers to make things right. And then suddenly his mind realizes something. Something very crucial in his plans to make things right, and he knows that all he had to do was force it out on Nino.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
He ran away. He knows he shouldn’t have but that’s what his instinct told him, to run away from Ohno as far away as possible. Toma had wanted to ask where he was going because he had seen him crying. He didn’t even remember to get Yamato to come with him. All he thinks about is get away from there as soon as possible. He blindly ran not knowing where his legs will take him until he realizes that he came to a park with a few people roaming around. He sat on a bench and thought about what happened and what will happen if ever he will have a confrontation with Ohno. He wanted to get away but he knows he’s tired of running away. He will have to deal with this especially if Ohno realizes that Yamato is their son. He stayed at the park until the sky was dark and returned to their apartment. When he entered their apartment, he was surprised when he saw that he had a guest. Well, guests. There’s Toma (he has a key to his apartment) and Hiroshi minus Hana, guessing that they left her in Toma’s parents’ care and Ohno.  
“Nino, Ohno-san asked me where you lived. He told me that he needed to speak to you urgently. He says that it’s really, really important and seems so desperate about it and looks like he was about to breakdown in front of me if I didn’t tell him where you lived. Nino, whatever you and Ohno-san needed to talk about, you better face it now rather that running away from it. Don’t worry, Yamato is going to be with us until you sort everything out,” Toma then turned to Ohno, “Ohno-san, I’ll leave you two with whatever you needed to talk about.”  
“Thank you, Yoshida-san,” Ohno said.  
And with that Toma and Hiroshi left the two of them alone to talk.  
There was a heavy silence between them, not one of them tried to break the tense air surrounding them. Nino was fidgeting on his feet while remaining standing where he was since he arrived while Ohno remained seated on the couch but carefully not looking at Nino. And then Nino couldn’t take the heavy tenseness surrounding him, so he opened his mouth to speak but before he could do that, he bagan shaking and then suddenly falls down on his knees and starts sobbing.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
When Ohno saw Nino falling down on his knees and start sobbing, he hurriedly went to him, held him in his arms and held on tightly.  
“Shh... Nino, I’m not angry. Shh...” Ohno soothingly said to him while rocking them back and forth.  
He let Nino in his arms until he heard that his sobs turns to whimpers, telling him that he is slowly recovering himself. With that, he carried him back on the couch and settled him down there. He got up to go to the kitchen to get him some water but Nino held his hand and whispered: “stay.” So he sat back down on the couch with while still holding Nino’s hand.  
After a few minutes of silence, he heard Nino clearing his throat indicating that he wanted to talk. So he let him get his bearings until he was ready to talk.  
“First of all, I wanted to tell you that yes, it was me who was with you during that five days.” Nino started. Ohno just kept quiet knowing that if he let Nino talk, he will get the answers he needed.  
“But you should also know that I’m also Yamada Taro. Of course we had to use disguises so that you wouldn’t trace me when I’m finally gone. But I think you should know the reason behind my actions. It seems to be fair in letting you know about that.”  
TBC


	12. Five Crazy Days Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino couldn’t believe that he was able to do that to Ohno. Blindfolding and tying him up just to be with him for five days before he got married. And then he left. But then he learned that Ohno did not get married, does that mean that he finally got the chance to be with him?

Chapter Eleven

“It was my last year in middle school and I’m also a new student. I was looking for the music room that day because I wanted to audition for the music club. Then as I was walking, a classroom up ahead me opened and you came out from there and that was the day I fell in love with you. A few days later, since you were popular even back then, I was able to know your name and from that I researched everything about you. And it also has an advantage being a cousin of Toma since he’s friends with Jun. Sometimes I get to hang-out with them and hear them talk about you. I also learned from them that you went to Tokyo University of Arts when you graduated from high school. Luckily, I was offered a scholarship from the university aside from other schools offering my course but I chose TUA for obvious reasons. When I heard that you and Jun was in a relationship, I was so envious of him that I would do anything to trade places with him since I even knew about his affair with Sakurai-san. I didn’t tell you because, one, you would not believe me, two, we’re not even friends and three, it’s not my business to meddle with things that I have no concern about. But when I heard about the marriage, I guess I have to do something for myself because I know there’s no chance that I would be with you. So I asked for Aiba-chan’s help. We planned everything. We asked around about your schedule for painting your pictures for your upcoming exhibit so we can plan the days when we can enter your apartment. We agreed on letting you see Aiba’s face to let you know that what happened is not a figment of you imagination even though I keep telling you to pretend that that was a beautiful dream. Aiba-chan even invented a special solution for a cleaning soap in case we left fingerprints on your dishes and your appliances. Two days after what happened, we flew to London. We were both offered scholarship to study in Royal Academy of Music. But two months after we were settled in London, I discovered I was pregnant. It was hard because I was still studying and have to bear the morning sickness and the likes. It was really a good thing that Aiba-chan was there to take care of me. We even have to pretend that we’re boyfriends during our stay there to protect me and the baby. And I named him Yamato. It was a combination of our name,” he heard his breath hitched when he reached this part. He was silently listening to what he is saying giving signs that he’s listening to what he is saying especially on the part when he mentioned that he was pregnant. “From your surname Ohno (大) and Kazu, my name (和),” he said while writing it down on a piece of paper he found. “It was the only reminder for me that that five days with you did actually happened. He may look like me but he loves to draw, sometimes he space out and now I think he will be joining you on your fishing trips. I can see that he’s interested in fishing as well as games,” he finished while smiling. Wow, he can’t believe that he’s here in front of Ohno, telling him about the things he had done just to be with him. And right now he’s not actually sure what will happen now that Ohno knows about him and Yamato.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ohno was amazed by what Nino had told him. How he wished that it was Nino was the one his parents chose for his arranged marriage. He’ll never let this man go, ever. And when he learned that he named their child from both their names, he couldn’t be any happier. It’s his son! His son! He couldn’t wait to introduce himself to Yamato as his papa. But he’ll wait for Nino to do that, right now he needed to assure Nino that he didn’t despise him for what he did.

“Nino, come here,” he said opening his arms. Nino crawled over to him and snuggled in his embrace, burying his face in his chest afraid that he’d get scolded for what he did. “Nino, I want you to know that I’m not angry at what you did.”

“Really?” came a muffled reply.

“Yes. You know what when you left that day, I hired a private investigator to look everywhere for you. Even I know that it’s a long shot because you didn’t leave any fingerprints or even footprints in my apartment. Jun learned about the search and confronted me about it. I just didn’t explain myself anymore because I know he wouldn’t listen anyway, so I let him believe that it was nothing but a whore who went that day.” He felt him stiffened in his arms so he hurriedly says: “Of course I didn’t think of you as a whore. I thought that you’re a wonderful person who wanted nothing from me but to be with you before I get married. And anyway, Jun has no right to get angry at me because he was having an affair with Sakurai Sho for years.” He felt him relax again as he continued what he was saying. “You know when I learned about Jun’s affair, I was relieved beyond words because I was desperate to find a way to get out of the marriage. Thanks to the private investigator I hired, he discovered the affair and spied them and gave the pictures to me. And then I went away, just to cool-off the situation but I did come back and resumed looking for you. I never gave up. There’s this fire that you ignited in my heart that’s been raging and wishing for you to show up, finally and tell me that it was you when you learned that I didn’t get married. And then when I saw you in Yoshida’s wedding, I felt a stirring in my heart that I couldn’t understand. I may have a few boyfriends before maybe I was looking for them the feeling that I felt when I was with you, and maybe one of them was you, but with you it was different. I really couldn’t describe it. I wanted to know you and get close to you, but you always avoided me. At first I thought because I had a boyfriend which was Ryuu but he’s not even my boyfriend at that time. I only asked him to accompany me to show everyone that I have already moved on from my almost wedding to Jun. Then when I saw you finally alone in the buffet table in Hana’s birthday party, I grabbed the chance to corner you and when I kissed you, the fire that you ignited in my heart suddenly died down. I felt that you’ll probably the one who will make me forget that guy I was with 8 years ago. And then you called me with a name that only him had ever called me, that’s when I realized that it was you all along. At first I was surprised−“

“Because it was just me?” Nino suddenly cut him off.

“No I was surprised because I couldn’t believe that the person who could stir something in my heart with things I couldn’t understand but loving it and the person from 8 years ago are one and the same. I was so happy beyond words. And that’s why I asked your cousin where your apartment is because I wanted to make things right.”

Nino unburied his face from his chest and looks up at him questioningly, “Make things right? How?”

Ohno extracted from Nino, stood up and took something from his pockets. “I bought this before I went here,” he said while looking at Nino straight in the eyes while Nino was looking at him with an eyebrow raised and then his eyes suddenly widened and his mouth agape as he gasps aloud when he saw Ohno knelt down on one knee.

“Ninomiya Kazunari, 8 years ago you opened my heart to different feelings I haven’t felt like I’ve felt for you and I never stopped searching for you. Now that I’ve found you I can finally say Nino, I love you. Will you marry me and be the papa of our son?”

Nino was already crying when Ohno said ‘I love you’ and he was crying even harder when he asked him to marry him.

“Y-yes! Yes!” he shouted and threw himself to Ohno. Ohno chuckled at his reaction and just lovingly ruffled his hair and then place the ring on his left ring finger.

“I love you, Nino.”

“I love you, too Ohno.” And they kissed.

 

TBC


	13. Five Crazy Days Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino couldn’t believe that he was able to do that to Ohno. Blindfolding and tying him up just to be with him for five days before he got married. And then he left. But then he learned that Ohno did not get married, does that mean that he finally got the chance to be with him?

Chapter Twelve

It was just a repetition of what happened 8 years ago, but it’s different this time. No one was blindfolded and tied up to a bedpost and only love between two individual people.

Ohno looked Nino in the eyes, basking in the beautiful sight he was seeing, those beautiful caramel-brown eyes looking back at him with all the love in the world. They both smiled. They slowly undressed each other knowing in their hearts and mind that this time there’s no need to hurry, no need to rush because this time they know they could do this forever. He then led Nino to the bed and gently laid him there. He bent down and kissed him. It was soft and full of love. This time they would make love with love and not just the lust they felt during those five days they shared 8 years ago. He lips went down to his neck and then collarbones. He sucked the skin there marking him, as if telling the whole world that Nino is his, finally. He went down and circled his tongue around his nipples until it hardened under his ministrations while his hand pinched the other one. He could hear Nino moaning and groaning under him whlie his hands didn’t know where to settle: on the bedsheets or on his shoulders. Then he traced his tongue from Nino’s chest down to his belly and lapped his tongue in his belly. He could feel Nino’s stomach clenching at the sensation his tongue was making. He then moved away to look at Nino who is now a whimpering mess below him.

“You’re so perfectly beautiful, Kazu,” he suddenly said. Could not because he’s really beautiful, all flushing with all his ministrations. And Nino just blushed some more while trying to hide his face with his hands.

“Don’t hide yourself from me, Kazu.”

“Then stop teasing me!”

“I’m not teasing you, Kazu. I’m just telling the truth,” he said with a cute pout.

“Then you’re beautiful as well, Satoshi,” Nino whispered.

“I really love you, Kazu.”

“I love you, too, Satoshi.”

And then he took Nino’s erection in his mouth, hearing Nino’s surprised cry as he did so. He bob his head up and down giving Nino the most satisfying blowjob ever and when he felt Nino tensing, he stopped earning a whine of protest from Nino.

“We’ll come together, Kazu and that’s a promise.”

And with that, he hurriedly went to the bedside table grabbing the lube he found inside the drawer, opening the cap and poured liberal amount on his hand. He parted Nino’s legs apart and positioned in between. Slowly, he inserted one lubed finger inside Nino’s hole, earning a small groan of pain from Nino. He muttered soothing words on Nino as he moved his finger in and out of Nino’s ass. Nino groaned as he inserted another finger, scissoring and opening him up for what was to come. Nino’s already moaning in pleasure as he inserted a third finger and moaned loudly as he hit his sweet spot.

“P-please... Oh-chan...ughn!”

He then removed his fingers, earning a whine of disappointment from Nino and then he poured another liberal amount of lube on his hands again rubbing his cock with it a few times and positioned it on Nino’s entrance. Slowly he entered him while whispering soothing words to Nino to make him relaxed. Nino was tightly holding on to him as he was fully buried to the hilt.

“Are you okay?” Ohno asked.

Nino only nodded his ascent bringing his head up to meet Ohno’s lips for another kiss. After a while he broke the kiss and he started moving, slowly at first until they found a pace that they are both comfortable. Nino suddenly groaned loudly in pleasure as his spot was hit dead on and repeatedly hit it until he was a whimpering mess below him.

“I-I’m c-close,” Nino muttered after a while.

“M-me, too, K-Kazu, me too.”

He brought his other hand to Nino’s cock and pumped it in time with his pounding and as he swiped his thumb on the slit, Nino gave a surprised cry, suddenly coming on his hands and between their stomachs and as he orgasms, he clenched his inside muscles around his cock and he also came inside Nino. He kept on thrusting inside Nino while kissing him until he felt his cock go limp and withdrew from Nino. They were both heavily panting but they were both wearing satisfied smiles. As their breathing evened, Ohno stood up to get a towel to get them cleaned and then lie down beside Nino.

“That was truly amazing, Kazu,” he soflty murmured to Nino as he wrapped his arms around Nino’s naked body. He then saw Nino’s face flushed hotly as he tried to hide his face on his chest.

“Stop teasing me, Oh-chan!” he heard Nino’s muffled reply.

He softly chuckled as he coaxed Nino out of his hiding place to make him look at him.

“I’m not teasing, Kazu. What I’m saying is the truth! You shoud never be ashamed of our love making!”

“Yeah, whatever. Can we just sleep, please, I’m tired from the tension a while ago thinking that you were mad at me when you learned that it was me that was with you 8 years ago.”

“Hey, hey I already told you−“

“You’re not mad at me, I know, but you will definitely feel what I felt when being confronted with that, right?”

“I know but we’ve already established the fact that I love you so can we forget that now but of course we won’t forget whta happened 8 years ago because it was the most beautiful thing that ever happened to me, to us.”

“Yeah, and there’s Yamato to prove it. I love you, too, Oh-chan.”

They softly kissed passionately and then both were taken to dreamland.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, Nino woke up both feeling sore and satisfied. He saw that Ohno is still sleeping with his arms wrapped around his waist as if it was the most natural thing to do. He carefully removed Ohno’s arms and went to the bathroom to take a shower. He needed to cook breakfast for the two of them and he also needed to be ready because anytime soon, Toma might bring Yamato home.

After taking a bath, he wore a sweatpants and an oversized shirt and went to the kitchen to start cooking. He looked inside the fridge if there was something to cook but found nothing and remembered that he hasn’t had grocery done yet so he tried looking inside the kitchen cupboard and saw that he can at least cook pancakes.

As he was finishing a few batch of pancakes, he felt someone coming to the kitchen and then that someone wrapped his arms around his waist while whispering “good morning” directly at his right ear and a kiss against his cheek. He briefly turned around to face Ohno to give him a chaste kiss on the lips and a “good morning” reply to him and went back to cooking the pancakes. Ohno watched him a bit and then untangled himself to him to set the table. And as soon as he was serving the pancakes on the table, Toma and Yamato came inside the apartment.

“Daddy, I’m home!”

“Yamato, how was your stay with Toma-ji-chan?”

“I love it, daddy, I get to take care of baby Hana while Toma-ji-chan’s watching.”

“I guess, he wanted to have a brother or sister, soon, Nino,” Toma teased.

With that statement, both Nino and Ohno flushed brightly which did not went unnoticed by Toma.

Toma cleared his throat signalling that someone needed to know something and it’s not only him but also Yamato.

“A-ah! Why don’t we eat breakfast first and then after we will talk. Yes we will, ne!” Nino stuttered.

Ohno and Toma could only agree just to break the awkward atmosphere surrounding them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They were now all seated in the living room. Toma was seated on a single couch while he and Ohno were seated on a much larger couch while Yamato was sitting on his lap. There was an awkward silence so he decided to break it.

“So! Yamato!” he said and he got a hummed reply from his son. “Remember what I told you about your papa?”

“Un! You said that you love papa but you had to go to London because you needed to study there and you and papa needed to be separated because of that. But you also said that papa didn’t know that you were pregnant so he didn’t know that he had a son but if ever that papa ever learned about me, you said that he will love me no matter what,” Yamato said.

“Right, I said that. But what if I told you that I already told your papa about you?”

“Really?! And did papa really was happy knowing about having a son?”

“Why don’t you ask yourself,” he said while earning a raised eyebrow from Toma silently asking him the same question as Yamato.

“I can?!” Yamato asked while his eyes widening in disbelief.

“Why don’t you ask Mr. Ohno Satoshi here if he does,” he said with a smirk as he saw Toma’s eyes widen in surprise as he realized the implication of what he just said.

“Ohno-ji-chan? Ohno-ji-chan is my papa?!”

“That’s right Yamato. Your daddy Nino told me last night that I’m your papa.”

“I have a papa! I have a papa! Ne, papa, are you really happy that I’m your son?”

“I would not ask your daddy Nino to marry me if I’m not happy,” Ohno said as he ruffled Yamato’s hair as the child go jumping around the apartment shouting “Daddy and papa are getting married!” while Toma looks like he’s going to have a heart attack in the corner with all the revelations he’s hearing. He just shook his head at Toma as he said: “I guess I owe you an explanation.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The wedding preparations were conducted after everything was explained and Yamato was made the ring bearer again. The kid was elated that both of his parents were getting married that during the rehearsals, he paid extreme attention so that he wouldn’t make a mistake on the day. He made Toma as his wedding planner and his cousin made sure that it was a wedding to remember. A few of the press people were invited since Ohno is a famous person in the art industry and the old issue about his almost wedding to Matsumoto Jun was brought up. It was both Toma and Hiroshi that told those press people that this one will be a different wedding since Ohno’s supposed marriage to Jun was an arranged one but now it was both Ohno and Nino’s decision to get married since there is love between them. Ohno’s parents has no objections on the union since at this time both companies are doing good in the economy and a wedding between the two will make their companies in good terms. (Parents only thinking about the good for the company, so we have nothing to do about that).

On their wedding day, everything went smoothly and the song that was used for the wedding march was the one Nino composed especially for their wedding.

 

Wanting to tell you　  
Being unable to tell you　  
Sometimes I can't be honest  
Us, who had passed through the seasons crying,   
are shining very much now

 

He couldn’t contain the joy he felt when he saw Ohno on the other end of the altar waiting for him to reach him and be joined together.

 

A stack of shapes drawn of every happiness  
Will now become a great love  
Let's go on living together forever

 

As he was saying his own vows while holding Ohno’s hands, he could see Ohno openly crying without so much pretentions and his heart jumped in joy knowing that Ohno was really happy in marrying him.

 

Even in a hundred years　  
I vow my love　  
You are everything to me  
Believing, just believing　  
To the person I carve out the same time with  
Any kind of you　  
Even any kind of me　  
Loving each and every one  
If you are here, then I don't need anything else　  
Because I'll be sure to make you happy

 

And as Ohno was saying his vows, he could feel all the love coming from him and the promise that they will stay together forever.

 

Even in a hundred years　  
I vow my love　  
You are everything to me  
Loving, just loving you　  
Let's make a promise for the same tomorrow  
In the whole world, I chose only one person and that was you  
If you are here, then any kind of future will surely be shining

 

And as they exchanged rings and finally kissed to seal the marriage, he could only feel happiness that finally, after all the years of loving Ohno, it was all worth it. This was worth it.

 

END

A/N4: Don’t worry there’s still an epilogue! And thank you to yarukizero for the lyrics (english translation) for “One Love”!


	14. Five Crazy Days Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino couldn’t believe that he was able to do that to Ohno. Blindfolding and tying him up just to be with him for five days before he got married. And then he left. But then he learned that Ohno did not get married, does that mean that he finally got the chance to be with him?

Epilogue

He heard a sigh from behind him.

“What’s wrong?” he asked the person who sighed.

“Nothing. It’s just finally, we’re home.”

“Yeah, we’re home,” he agreed.

Nino and Ohno just arrived to their newly built house near the sea just as Ohno had wanted. Ohno was carrying Yamato in his arms as he fell asleep during the trip from Toma’s house. The two of them had their honeymoon in Paris and London and it was easy to leave Yamato in the Yoshida’s household by telling him that they are going to make him a baby sister or brother. Yamato was so excited that he even wished them goodluck, hoping that when they returned, he will be a ni-chan. Well he’s sure that Yamato will be happy to learn that they had fulfilled their promise but as of this moment the baby is still in his belly and will take months before Yamato be called “ni-chan”.

“Just place Yamato on his bed in his room so that we can relax after. What do you want for dinner?” he asked Ohno.

“Cha-han,” he said with a teasing smile. He just rolled his eyes, knowing that Ohno would request that food just to tease him because he wasn’t able to cook him cha-han before but when he did, Ohno always request that he cook that for him. He knew he regretted not having to cook to Ohno before but at that time, he knew that what he did was right. But right now there’s some small problem regarding cooking Ohno’s favorite food. The smell of the finished product or the cooked cha-han can make him throw up since it’s one of the causes of being pregnant. But he does cook anyway because he knows how much Ohno loves his cha-han but it proves to be a big mistake because as soon as he smelled the cha-han, it made him bend over the sink and throw up and Ohno was suddenly at his side rubbing his back soothingly.

“Are you okay? Did you eat something that upsets your stomach or something?” Ohno asked worriedly.

“No, I’m fine Oh-chan. It’s normal,” he said.

“Normal?! You called that normal when you’re just cooking cha-han and then you threw up which did not happen before?! I’ll take you the doctor whether you like it or not!” Ohno said with conviction. But before Ohno could take another step, he stopped him by holding his arm tightly, pulled him and put his forehead on Ohno’s forehead.

“Really, I’m okay,” he stopped any protests that was coming from Ohno’s mouth by placing an index finger on his lips while saying, “there’s no really need to worry. It’s normal to feel this way especially for pregnant people like me,” he said with a smile.

When his words finally sinked in Ohno’s mind, he could see him widening his eyes in surprise. “Pregnant? You mean you’re pregnant?! I’m gonna be a papa for the second time?! Yamato will be a ni-chan?!” And then he “whooped” loudly as he was jumping around the house yelling “I’m gonna be a papa!” repeatedly.

“Shh! You’ll wake Yamato up!” he tried shushing him but he knew it was too late when they saw Yamato emerging from his room.

“Daddy, why is papa yelling and jumping around the house?”

“Because Yamato, you’re going to be a ni-chan, soon!” his papa said to him.

“Ni-chan?! Me? Does that mean daddy is pregnant?!” Yamato asked excitedly.

“Yes Yamato, I’m pregnant. Come here, place your hand on my stomach. You can talk to it while he’s still in my belly. The doctor said that the baby can hear whatever you will say to him,” he said.

“Really?!” he nodded and then both Ohno and Yamato placed their respective hands on his belly and quietly talked to the baby telling him of the things he will see when he was born.

He smiled contentedly. This is the picture he imagined when he was young and he was glad that it came true.

 

I get kissed by the sun  
Each morning  
Put my feet on a hardwood floor  
I get to hear my children laughing  
Down the hall through the  
Bedroom door  
Sometimes I sit on my  
Front porch swing  
Just soaking up the day  
I think to myself, I think to myself  
This world is a beautiful place

I have been blessed  
And I feel like I've found my way  
I thank God for all I've been given  
At the end of every day  
I have been blessed  
With so much more than I deserve  
To be here with the ones  
That love me  
To love them so much it hurts  
I have been blessed

Across a crowded room  
I know you know what I'm thinking  
By the way I look at you  
And when we're lying in the quiet  
And no words have to be said  
I think to myself, I think to myself  
This love is a beautiful gift

When I'm singing my kids to sleep  
When I feel you holding me  
I know

 

END

 

A/N4: I searched for a song about family and saw this as a suggestion. It was called “Blessed” by Martina McBride. I searched for the lyrics and I liked it so I used it as an ending song for the fic. There’s a bit rock feel to it.


End file.
